


Ninjago: Feast of Colors

by StarryGatorr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cults, Fan Season, Food, Gen, Humor, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, Post-Canon, Vacation, asking for a friend, does it count as major character death if they dont really die?, post-season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: With Wu out of his funk and Shintaro saved, the ninja decide it's about time they take a vacation. Visiting Ninjago's hottest tourist spots leads them to discover what seems to be the perfect place to unwind: a hillside resort with beautiful flowering fields as far as the eye can see.However, not everything is what it appears to be at this luxury getaway. Even when the wool is torn from their eyes and the enemies show their horns, will the ninja be able to stop whatever is afoot?
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Ninjago: Feast of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a fan season taking place somewhat directly after season 13. I will try to keep the story as true to what Ninjago may produce while also adding in my own flair here and there. No fankids or self inserts or original characters who aren't minor characters- just the ninjas on a new adventure!)

“I am unfamiliar with that idiom. What does it mean?”

Kai stifles a chuckle and leans towards the nindroid, “It means we’re about to go on another adventure, buddy.”

“Yes it does!” Nya affirms as she throws herself over Kai’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Zane says after staring blankly for a second, “Good. By all means then, wherever the wind takes us!”

— —

“... And then- listen, this is the best part- after all of that, he ends up dropping all of the eggs!”

The table erupts with noise. Jay grins at his well received delivery, Cole laughs so hard he has to lean on Zane, and Kai and Nya get caught in a loop as their giggling fuels one another to crack up again. Even Wu lets out a chuckle, who Zane turns to with mild shock.

“You too, Master?”

“I’m afraid so. I may be old, but I still have a sense of humor.” Wu gives a smile in return.

“Speaking of,” Kai pipes in, “Why don’t you just turn on your humor switch if you don’t get it?” Nya snorts behind him which causes him to bite his lip and snicker.

Zane shakes his head. “Rather than rely on a switch, I wish to condition myself and learn about that which I do not understand.”

“Hey, good on you, Zane!” Cole beams. 

“Yeah! And if you need any help with that, I can always provide more comedy gold.”

“Try not to let it go to your head, Sparky,” Cole teases. Jay sticks his tongue out at him.

“Thank you. I appreciate your support.”

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of doors slamming open, accompanied by howling wind and a drop in temperature. After rescuing the kingdom of Shintaro from a tyrannical dictator and freeing not one, but two enslaved species dwelling in the mountains, the ninja had been travelling from one hotspot to another. It gave them some time to unwind and take in Ninjago for what it is, not just as some location in need of defending. Subsequently, this is why they now find themselves atop a snowy mountain eating what is said to be the best udon in all of Ninjago.

If the tower of empty bowls belonging entirely to Cole are any proof, the rumor is true.

Lloyd struggles to shut the doors behind him as the snow storm outside pushes back. They close and he lets out a sigh of relief before joining the others.

“Finally! I was worried you froze out there.” Kai leans precariously in his chair to get closer to the approaching ninja. “Where were you? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Lloyd scoffs, a smile on his face as he shoves Kai back into a less dangerous sitting position. “No, I’m not hurt. I went to the pub next door to ask for recommendations on where to go next.”

“Oooh! And?” Jay questions as everybody huddles in. They’re met with a glossy, snow soaked pamphlet being tossed into the center of the table. On it are beautiful photos of rural hillsides, comfortable hotel rooms, and miles of flowering fields.

“‘Rainbow Valley?’” Wu reads aloud.

“Apparently it’s a vacation resort that just opened up on the east side of Ninjago. It’s brand new and hidden away in the mountains, which means we won’t have to worry about crowds or tons of people recognizing us.”

“So pretty!...” Nya exclaims as she examines a picture of a glistening lake.

“It sounds like an ideal location for a break,” Zane chimes in.

Jay jumps out of his seat. “Well then what are we still sitting here for? Let’s go!”

Everyone cheers. However, Nya grabs Jay before he leads the others out of the restaurant.

“We still need to pay the bill, remember?”

“Oh yeah… Hehe.”

— —

After several days and nights travelling, some hastily booked hotel rooms, and last minute vacation gear shopping, the ninja reached their destination. Families and tourists alike watch in awe as the great flying ship above hovers slowly in the air before descending into the empty half of the parking lot.

“Nice job, sis!” Kai calls from his position looking overboard. “Drop the anchor!”

Nya nods and throws a switch. The anchor plummets through the air, landing on a nearby minivan and crushing it. Kai sucks in a breath between his teeth.

“What was that noise?” Nya pokes her head over the wheel.

“Uhh, nothing! Don’t worry about it.”

“We’re here? Finally!” Jay cries as he emerges from the hull of the ship. He marches over to the anchor and slides down, the other ninja and their sensei soon following.

All of the resident vacation-goers wander towards the front of the parking lot where an archway made entirely of flowers intertwined with one another stood. Underneath it a tour guide with a rosy smile and a clipboard motions for them to gather around her.

“Welcome, welcome everybody!” She greets with far too much volume and pep. “I’m so glad you all could join us for our grand opening! I’ll be your host for today. You can call me Rina!”

A chorus of hellos echoes from the surrounding crowd. Kai whistles quietly and nudges Cole.

“Heyyy, she’s pretty cute. You think I have a chance?”

“Nope,” Cole replies without missing a beat.

“If you’d all follow me then we can get this tour underway!”

Rina pumps her fist in the air and the crowd cheers in reply, Kai being the loudest.

Rainbow Valley, as they learn through Rina’s overly enthusiastic exposition, earned its name because of the vast and vibrant fields of flowers that bloomed on the hills during this time of the year only. Ooo’s and aaa’s float through the bus everybody had been packed into. Out the windows and past the trees, small bursts of color peeked past the foliage from the aforementioned flowers coating the bottom of the valley.

“Unfortunately, they’re not easy to get a glimpse of from here or from the resort,” Rina explains from the front. She doesn’t use the microphone the driver keeps trying to nudge her way, instead letting her booming voice do the work. “That’s why I recommend you all visit Mount Hearth! It’s the tallest mountain in this entire range, and best of all, it’s right at the end of the valley, so it overlooks the entire area! There’s no better place for taking in the sights our wonderful home here has to offer.”

“This is so exciting!” Jay grins, bouncing up and down in his seat. He latches on to Nya’s arm, causing him to jostle her. She has to place a firm hand on the top of his head to hold him down, like she’s stopping a bobblehead in motion.

Lloyd shakes his head with an amused look on his face before looking back at the window. In the reflection of the glass he can see Zane, Cole, and Kai all sitting on the bus seats opposite of them, and in the row in front of them is Wu. They’re all wearing smiles on their faces too. He can’t help the light he feels spark within him at the sight. It makes it feel as though all the fights they fought prior to this moment, all of the suffering they went through before now, it was all worth it.

Finally, him and his family are going to get the break they deserve.

— —

Eventually the bus pulls to a stop and the doors open. People come flooding out as the nearby staff struggle to get all of their belongings out of the bus. Cole steps off and stretches his limbs. Why they needed to park so far away only to be driven by bus to the resort is beyond him, but at least it gave him time to discuss with his brothers what they wanted to do first. 

That’s what he would say if it weren’t for the fact that this little discussion turned into a full blown argument that continued even after the long drive.

“For the last time, we are not unpacking first.”

“But Kai, it’s the most rational course of action. If we get it over with now then we won’t have to worry about it later,” Zane reasons, but the hotheaded ninja isn’t having it.

“See, that’s what they want you to think. The only acceptable time to unpack is the day after you’ve settled in. Unless you forget, which means you shouldn’t bother at all.”

Zane huffs, but then considers Kai’s words. He leans over to Cole and whispers.

“Is this true?”

“No,” Cole whispers back with a giggle, “He’s just pushing his own vacation philosophies on us.”

“Ah, I see. Nothing out of the ordinary then.”

“I can hear you guys! We’re literally standing two feet apart!” Kai erupts.

“That’s enough of that.”

Wu’s gentle yet stern command snatches the attention of the bickering trio. All three of them bow their heads.

“Sorry about that Master Wu,” Cole apologizes. “We were just trying to decide on what to do first.”

“While I do appreciate your attempts at forethought, might I suggest the art of compromise?” He then pointed between Kai and Zane with his staff. “You will unpack tomorrow, but no later then that. That way you’re both happy. Understood?”

The both of them nod and Kai opens his mouth to say something, only to be shoved from behind when Jay runs past him excitedly. He, Lloyd, and Nya are already following the rest of the group.

“Come on you guys!” The blue ninja calls them.

“You won’t even make it to the room by sundown at this rate,” Lloyd points out from Jay’s side.

The four left behind look between one another before Kai takes off sprinting.

“Last one there is a rotten ninja!”

“Wait! Kai! Your bag!” Zane goes running after Kai with both his and the other’s suitcases. Cole chuckles under his breath and trails after them at a leisurely pace, Master Wu following behind him.

This gives him the chance to take in their place of residence. Rina had explained to them earlier that the entire valley was owned by the man who opened the resort. Everything, from the lush hills and forests to the town of simple painted darkwood cottages that surround Cole now, belong to him. The tidbit of information surprised Cole then and it still surprises him now as he looks around. Stone brick roads weave and wind around the old mountain homes, which seem to all have been repurposed. Instead of housing shepherds and farmers and families like they may have generations ago the buildings are now staff quarters and restaurants and gift shops. However, the crowning jewel of the quaint village-turned-vacation-spot was the “hotel” they’d be staying in; a large wood mansion that no doubt once must’ve belonged to the noble of the town.

Wu hums next to Cole as they approach the towering Victorian villa, clearly impressed.

“Shall we?”

“Definitely.”

Cole and Wu meet up with the others in the impressive foyer, which has been decked out with vases of flowers on the tables and along the walls. Because of the time of their booking and the lack of funding that comes with being a ninja they had to settle for only two rooms. Wu, Lloyd, Nya, and Jay receive the key to the first room- which Jay promptly snatches and goes off running with- while Kai, Zane, and Cole receive the second. Finally, after discovering the manor has no elevators the hard way, the three of them reach their room and dump their luggage on the floor.

Kai extends his arms out and lets himself fall backwards into a plush bed with a quilt on it. “I wish they gave us some sort of warning. Like, ‘Hey, your legs are going to fall asleep on the super long bus ride here and then we’re going to make you climb five hundred stairs just to reach your room!’”

“That and, apparently, there are only two beds per room.”

“Huh?” Kai props himself up and looks around the picturesque bedroom. Sure enough, there are only two beds in the room. He appears contemplative for a bit before scrambling under the covers. “I call dibs on this one!”

Cole sighs and shakes his head. “Guess I’ll take the floor.”

“Nonsense. I’m a nindroid, I wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Zane offers.

“But it feels sort of mean to make you do that, you know?”

“You’re not making me. I’m the one proposing it.”

“Seriously, I don’t mind.”

“Well-”

“Uugghh!” Kai groans aloud, causing the two to look towards him. “Didn’t Master Wu just teach us about composition?”

“Compromise,” Zane corrects.

“Whatever. How about you two just… share the bed.”

Both ninjas stand there dumbfounded before facing one another and grinning.

“I suppose that is the logical decision.”

“Totally works for me,” Cole replies before turning to Kai, “Still, I’m surprised you actually listened to Master Wu.”

“Let alone take his teachings to heart,” Zane adds on.

Kai scoffs and puts his hands behind his head. “What can I say? You guys don’t give me enough credit.”

“We’re just trying to keep your ego at bay, dude.”

“But yes,” Zane offers, “Credit is due where credit is.”

“Yeah it is!” Kai barks.

A knock at the door captures their attention. Lloyd, who’s now sporting a daisy behind his ear, pokes his head into the room.

“Hey guys, did you read the note yet?”

“What note?” Zane questions.

“The note on the bed. It was on the one closest to the window for us.”

Cole and Zane turn to the bed Kai is laying on. He sputters and jumps out of it, taking the quilt with him when it snags on his foot.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find it! It probably just dropped somewhere on the floor. Come on, where is it-”

Cole rolls his eyes and redirects his attention to Lloyd. “So what did the note say?”

“There’s going to be a documentary about the history of Rainbow Valley playing in a couple of minutes. Master Wu and I plan on going. Wanna come?”

“That sounds fun,” Zane remarks.

Cole shrugs, “I’ve got nothing else planned. But hey-” He points to the flower in Lloyd’s hair, “-what’s with that?”

Lloyd chuckles nervously and readjusts the accessory. “One of the stewardesses we passed by in the halls gave it to me.”

“It looks good on you, bud!” Cole compliments him with a pat on the back. “Now c’mon. We’ve got a movie to catch.”

“Aha!” Kai proclaims from behind them. In his hand he raises a piece of paper triumphantly. “I found it!”

“Congratulations Kai. You should read it and join up with us when you have,” Zane informs him.

“Huh?”

Kai whips his head around just as Lloyd, Zane, and Cole step out. The click of the door snaps him out of his state of shock. He takes one look at the paper in his hands before tossing it aside and charging out of the room.

“Hey! Wait for me!”

— —

By the time the documentary had finished, the sun had already made it’s journey through the sky. The entire valley is coated with a honey orange glow as the sun retreats behind Mount Hearth. Upon exiting the theatre, Cole lets out a yawn.

“Well that was a waste of time…”

Zane raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? I found it quite informative.”

“Yeah, it was, but there was no popcorn! Seriously, who puts on a free movie but won’t even sell popcorn?”

All Cole receives is a deadpan look. However, Kai soon butts in between them.

“Nya!”

In the center of the plaza are Jay and Nya, the latter of which look up at Kai’s call and waves in return. Nya has a necklace of flowers draped over her chest and Jay has a flower crown atop his head.

“Hey!” She greets the approaching group. “It’s about time you guys got back. You won’t believe how gorgeous the garden behind the mansion is.”

“And how nice it smells!” Jay adds. “It’s like sitting in a perfume store… Except a lot less overwhelming and with way more bees.”

Without warning, the lights in the plaza begin to dim. The ninja all tense up out of reflex, but they relax once spotlights come on in front of the mansion. All of the windows follow suit, making the entire building a beacon in the darkness.

A man in a silver suit with an intricate wooden cane comes limping out through the large doors. He takes a moment to clear his throat and fix his small, circular glasses before taking a microphone one of the staff provides him with.

“Thank you, thank you… Hello ladies and gents. I hope you’ve been enjoying the fruits of my labor. To think so many of you, from so far away, would come to this secluded part of Ninjago and witness this lovely land…” He sniffles before taking a deep breath to compose himself. “My name is Scatmore Harpen and… Well, I know this is sudden, but I have a request of every one of you here.”

Cole raises an eyebrow. Hushed whispers and gasps resonate through the cool evening air.

“Please…” He then throws his arms wide open, the doors behind him following suit as light and music pour out. “I humbly ask you all to join me for a weeklong celebration of my own creation: the Feast of Colors!”

**Author's Note:**

> i am very excited abt this one, being back into ninjago after like a kajillion years feels good. i hope y'all enjoy :]


End file.
